


Back

by Dylalan



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylalan/pseuds/Dylalan
Summary: It was the dreams that had done it.
Relationships: Bella/Aro (Implied), Edward/Bella (past)
Kudos: 18





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble.

Bella had stopped returning Edwards calls, stopped talking to him at school.  
She didn’t care about him anymore, about any of them. Her mind was made up.

It was the dreams that had done it, as foolish as it was. They had started soon after they got back from Volterra.

They weren’t pleasant, not at all. Quite the opposite. Filled with blood, with gore. With death, with violence. Of teeth next to her throat. Of icy cold hands around her neck. Of silken black hair, ruby red eyes.

And Bella couldn’t stop thinking of them. They filled her mind, day and night. Her grades dropped again, her friends left her alone. Edward begged her to talk to him.

None of it mattered. She realized that now. Only one thing mattered, and everything else was just an obstacle to her getting it.

She needed to get back to Volterra. She needed to get back to Him.


End file.
